Changes
by Lost in a Daze
Summary: Sherlock wakes up in 221B but something is different. Where is John? What does the mysterious package mean? And just what has happened to Mrs Hudson's apartment? Meanwhile in Brisbane, Kaitlyn is on her first job as a General Duties officer and knows something is odd about the apparent suicide that she has stumbled upon. She's going to need help. (A/N this blurb may change later)
1. Chapter 1 -- Sherlock

A/N Hi everyone, this is my first fan-fic! YAY! If anything is confusing you send me a message (I don't want to explain it here because that will somewhat spoil the mystery and I think that working out the differences between the universe that this is set in and this one shouldn't be too hard)  
Cya, Lost  
PS. Sorry about short chapters, but I think that it will work best with a chapter change each time the character flips.

221B BAKER ST,

LONDON, ENGLAND

9 JANUARY 2012

A pair of intense blue eyes cracked open, and a hand fumbled around to turn off the blaring alarm.

_Why was that even on? I don't need an alarm: only Mycroft needs alarms; I'm bloody Sherlock Holmes!_

Once the alarm had been silenced, Sherlock's hand reached out and grabbed the clock, holding it above his eyes. He didn't remember setting an alarm for that morning; in fact he didn't ever remember setting ANY alarms. 6:30 the display said. He should have been up hours ago. Sherlock pulled himself out of bed, wondering where John had gotten to; _probably spending the night at his latest girlfriend's house_, he decided.

Walking into the kitchen and finding it devoid of tea, he sighed. As he opened cupboards, looking for some coffee, Sherlock noticed a clear plastic package sitting on the couch. _Sherlock _it said on the front in big bold letters. He felt that he somehow knew the handwriting, but filed that thought away for later consideration. Looking inside the package, he found the makings of a false identity to the name of Charlie Baker; a passport, birth certificate and a few other items. It also contained a simple note in the same handwriting: _You'll need this._

A/N Time is going to jump back and forth a bit between Sherlock and Kaitlyn; sorry if it gets a little confusing.

Also, Please review. Constructive criticism is extremely helpful. :-)


	2. Chapter 2 -- Kaitlyn

**A/N Well then. Here's the second Chapter. Tell me what you think.**

CANDLESTONE ST,  
BRISBANE, AUSTRALIA  
4 APRIL 2012

_First night on the job_, I thought. I had expected it to be a little more exciting, but I guess you have to start small. I was with my partner Senior Constable Callum Jefferies, and we were heading to a house in a small residential development to follow up on a noise complaint. As we rang the doorbell, I don't know how, but I could feel that something was wrong. I dismissed it as nerves though; after all, it was my first night. We waited for a while and rang the bell at least three times, and I was starting to get worried. I remembered that the officer at the station had told us to be careful, as it was shouting, maybe something domestic. We decided to call in on the person that had filed the complaint; both the Senior Constable and I were getting a little suspicious.

The lady that answered the doorbell was very polite and told us, "There was shouting, quite a lot of it too, and a woman crying. Then it just stopped. And then I think I heard a car leaving rather fast."

We thanked her, and debated what to do. Jefferies thought that it was probably just a row, but we both agreed that it was a bit worrying; the fact that the shouting had stopped suddenly, and the car leaving at speed.

"Jefferies," I said, "I think we should check inside. We're allowed to if we think someone might be injured or to prevent domestic violence, and the lady that filed the complaint said that she could hear a woman crying."

"Quite right," he replied.

With that decided, we returned to the first house. Jefferies rang the bell again and, getting no answer, we opened the unlocked door.

As I reached the top of the staircase, I spotted a ladder in the middle of the hall going up through a hole in the ceiling.

_Inconvenient, and therefore suspicious place to leave a ladder,_ I thought.

I made my way cautiously up, and poked my head up into the attic. As I looked around, I baulked at the sight before me.

"Jefferies!" I called tentatively, "You might want to see this"

After I had told him what I'd seen at the bottom of the ladder, we both pulled on vinyl gloves, and I followed him up into the attic.

Before us was a body hanging from the rafters. A lady. It looked like she'd hung herself, as there was a chair lying a few feet away from her. I felt like I my dinner wasn't going to stay put, her neck was at such an unnatural angle.

**A/N I just need to edit chapter 3 and then it will be up too.**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Sherlock

**Hey,  
****I've made a few changes to this, fixed up a few plot holes, that sort of thing.  
**

221B BAKER ST,

LONDON, ENGLAND

9 JANUARY 2012

Sherlock was getting suspicious. There was no sign of the flat having been lived in recently; no fresh food and all of the clothes were clean. Another strange thing was that the eyeballs in the microwave had been replaced with glass ones and the head in the fridge with a wax model. The thing that was really making him worried though, was that John had effectively vanished. Sherlock had tried his mobile multiple times but he wasn't even getting voicemail. As well as that, when he rang the office at St Bartholomew's Hospital, they said that they didn't know a Dr Watson.

After an hour of sitting around the flat, Sherlock decided to go downstairs to see if Mrs Hudson had left a note when she'd gone out.

As he reached the door to the landlady's flat, Sherlock knew that something was wrong. He found out just how bad it was as soon as he opened the door. None of Mrs Hudson's things were there. Instead, there was just a bookshop. A very nice, homey bookshop though it was, Sherlock did not want a bookshop.

Suddenly Sherlock remembered the little notebook that was inside the package. He hadn't payed much attention to it at the time, being too preoccupied with John's whereabouts, but now he realized that it most likely held an explanation for the very confusing situation that he found himself in. Franticly he dashed upstairs and pulled open the plastic bag.

_Dear Sherlock, _the notebook read

_I'm not quite sure how to explain what has happened, so I guess I'll just tell you what you need to do from now on. Inside this package is all you need. The credit card's passcode is 5646 and the account has a large sum of money, but Mycroft isn't monitoring it so be careful; don't waste it. The best thing to do would be use the false identity, (no doubt you have seen what is in Mrs Hudson's flat) and set yourself up as a consulting detective. Just whatever you do, DON'T GET BORED._

_Don't go looking for John, or anyone else. They are all gone. There _is _still a homeless network though. The contact will ask for spare change, you have to ask what for, and they will reply "Cup of tea, of course."_

_That is all that you need to know for the moment._

_Make sure you are gone by 9:00 as that's when the owner of the book shop arrives._

Sherlock decided that the only logical thing to do would be what the letter said.


End file.
